Caroline
by EvilChick13
Summary: Unrelated stories and drables about Caroline.
1. Easier

Easier

It was easier with Matt. He was nice, sweet, the golden boy. He was the opposite of Damon.

Damon the man who hurt her, and Caroline didn't even know how badly because she couldn't remember half the time she'd spent with him.

Damon, who'd made her wild and crazy. He'd made her feel things she'd never felt before. He was sexy as sin. Every second spent near him made adrenalin pump through her veins, made everything seem so out of control, and she loved it.

Caroline loved Damon.

Except Damon ended up breaking her.

That's when Matt found her, broken and hating Damon. Matt picked her up and tried to put her together again. Caroline let him, because it was easier than drowning herself in misery. Drowning herself in her love for Damon.

Matt was so much easier to be with than Damon.


	2. Perfect

**Sorry it's so short. This chapter is for my first reviewer Dai-Light. The answer to your question is; I don't really know. So here it is; Perfect. **

Caroline Forbes was happy.

And why shouldn't she be? She was popular, pretty, and smart. She was Miss Mystic. She had the perfect boyfriend. She was head of the Cheer Squad.

So what if she had a mother who loved her job more than her. Or if her beast friends couldn't get along. Or that she hardly saw either of them.

There was also all the drama with Matt, and his best friend Tyler. Which, of course, Caroline had to fix.

And you couldn't forget about her ex, Damon. The man who haunted her dreams with things she'd rather forget. Sometimes things she couldn't quite remember...

So maybe her life wasn't quite perfect yet. It would be. Or Caroline Forbes would die trying.


	3. Second

**Please read and review.**

Caroline was everyone's second choice.

She was her mother's second choice. She'd rather be working and didn't care enough to find out what was going on in her daughter's life without being told. The sheriff hardly even knew her daughter.

Caroline's father left her and her mother for an entirely new life, and hardly took the time to look back. If he'd cared, he would have taken her with him. Instead she only saw him on holidays and birthdays. It wasn't enough.

She was Bonnie's Elena replacement. Bonnie, who was her best friend, and the person Caroline was closest to. Caroline was only Bonnie's best friend because Bonnie couldn't stand Elena's constant boyfriend drama.

Caroline wasn't really even Elena's Bonnie replacement. Elena never really was her friend, even though she went through all the actions.

Matt used her after it became obvious he was never going to get Elena. He even basically told her so, and made it obvious that he was so not over Elena.

Caroline doubted she was even second in Damon's mind to Elena, but she liked to hope so. Damon had taken so much away from her, including her memory, that she liked to hope that he still thought about her like she thought about him.

In the end Caroline was only left with lies and false hope. But it was okay, or at least Caroline pretended it was. What else can you do when you're living on lies and hope?


	4. Alt Ending

**Hey everybody! I wasn't planning on updating so soon, but I saw this episode last night and had to write this. I hope you enjoy!**

**Damon POV**

She'd regret it. Elena would. Her brother would turn into a vampire and she'd ask him for help. Then she would fall for him.

That was the plan.

Well, he admitted to himself, it was the plan after she turned him down. Which came after Katherine turned him down.

Katherine'd regret it also. She'd see how happy he was with Elena and beg him to come back to her.

_Yeah right. _

Damon knew that it'd never happen. He'd been told twice by practically the same person. Katherine and Elena, Elena and Katherine. He would look at one and see the other. In the end it didn't matter which one he was talking too. The answer was exactly the same. It had always been Stefan. It would always be Stefan.

God, he _hated_ his brother.

Damon didn't go home. He couldn't. If he did, and Stefan was there, he might kill him.

_Or he might kill me. _Now there was a tempting thought.

Instead he went to the hospital. To Caroline. There was something about her that reminded him of himself, before Katherine. She was innocent and naive. Maybe that was it. Or maybe it was how she always had to prove herself. How she was never good enough.

Damon didn't expect what he found when he got to her room.

**Caroline POV**

Caroline didn't question the Elena look-a-like; she'd seen enough weird stuff since the Salvatores' had come to town. She just wanted Katherine to say what she came there to say, and then leave so she could sleep.

_"__Game on."_

In fact, she was about to say _is that all, _when Katherine covered her face with a pillow.

Caroline tried to fight, to push the girl away, but she couldn't. It was like trying to push Damon.

She was almost ready to give up when Katherine stopped suddenly. Caroline looked up, wondering if she'd found a better way to kill her. Instead she found Damon's back, and over his shoulder she could see the Elena look-a-like, except this version of Elena had fangs, and black veins around her eyes. It was odd, because it reminded her of something...

"Katherine," growled Damon. "Don't you have anything better to do than kill helpless girls in the hospital?"

Just like that Katherine's face was Elena's again. She smiled at Damon "Yes, I do." She turned to leave, but paused at the door and said "See you later, Damon." Then she disappeared.

"Damon?" whisper shouted Caroline. "Who is she? Why did she want to kill me? Why does she-"

"Shh." Damon said. "Go to sleep."

"But what if she comes back?" It was the only thing she could think of. Caroline knew she wouldn't survive another meeting with Katherine.

"She won't," Promised Damon. "Now go to sleep."

Caroline nodded, and quickly drifted off. Before she did, however, she thought she felt a hand on her neck, and Damon's lips on her forehead.

* * *

**Please review! I don't care what you say, "like" or "dislike" would be fine. Oh, and please suggest a name for this chapter.**


	5. Emotions

**Hey, everybody! I would like to thank everyone who has read or reviewed my story. You guys are the best! This chaper is about Caroline's thoughts during the carnival. I hope you enjoy, and please review.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Caroline started to remember as soon as she woke up from Katherine killing her.

The memories came slowly at first. They were recent ones, like the Founders Day party, and Damon trying to kill her.

She had felt so much at first; anger, confusion, and fear, mainly. But as more memories started to come back, everything became much clearer.

Caroline remembered, and she was pissed.

She was at the carnival. She'd convinced the nurse to let her out early, one of the cool new things she'd discovered she could do. She couldn't wait to see the surprised looks on Matt, Elena, and Bonnie's faces when they saw her.

But Caroline had something to do first. She had a message to deliver, and she knew just who to give it to.

She followed him into the school. He turned, obviously hearing her. "Oh, hey blondie," he said. "They let you out." Then he turned again, hoping she would leave him alone.

"I remember." It was a simple phrase, but Caroline put all her self pride, anger, and confidence behind it.

Damon turned. "What do you remember?"

Caroline advanced slowly. "I remember how you manipulated me, you pushed me around, abused me, erased my memories, fed on me." Caroline used to feel a lot for Damon; love, hate, anger, resentment, fear. She still felt those, but the anger was the strongest now. She was truly angry at Damon.

"You're crazy." Damon said, turning his back on her again.

"Well, the memories have been coming back," Caroline said, determined for him to understand. "In pieces."

"You can't remember," Damon said, turning around and moving towards her. "It's not possible. I mean, unless you were... becoming a..." Caroline could see it in his eyes, that he finally understood. She hadn't expected him to look so shocked and confused.

"I have a message from Katherine," she said, and watched as his eyes grew even bigger. "She said 'game on.'"

Caroline turned to leave, but Damon grabbed her arm, spinning her back around. "Wait." Caroline pushed, and Damon went flying.

"You suck," was the last thing Caroline said before she turned around and walked out into the night.

**

* * *

**

_I killed him. _It was all Caroline could think about. That guy, whoever he was, she'd killed him. She'd drunk his blood, all of it, and she couldn't stop herself.

Caroline had been with Matt, but she couldn't stay around him, so she'd left. She knew that she could have killed Matt. _Oh, God... _She could have killed Matt.

She was distracted from her thoughts when she heard Damon approach. "He's dead. I killed him. What's wrong with me?" No matter how much she hated Damon, Caroline still loved him. She knew he could give her the answers she was looking for.

When Damon said he'd help her, she started to calm down. That's when she noticed the stake sitting in her lap. "What are you going to do?"

She never took her eyes off the stake, even when Damon tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "I'm going to kill you."

Caroline than started to plead with Damon not to kill her. She didn't want to die. It felt so nice when Damon took her into his arms, and said okay. She didn't know if that meant _okay,_ _I won't kill you_ or_ okay, calm down._

Caroline didn't really care either way, it just felt so right to be back in Damon's arms.

And then Stefan and Elena were there. Or was it Katherine? She couldn't tell. But they stopped Damon from killing her. And later Stefan explained some things.

But Caroline didn't know if she could stop herself from killing, or if Damon would come back to kill her. She was so scared.

**

* * *

**

Matt smelled so good.

That was all Caroline had been able to think about scene Matt snuck in her window. She'd been scared at first, thinking it was Damon coming back to finish her off. But then she'd realised it was Matt, and had relaxed.

That's when she noticed how good he smelled.

Of course, she'd always thought he'd smelt good. But this was a different good. It was a mouth watering good. It made Caroline hungry.

Then he'd distracted her, and she was a teenager again, instead of a vampire. He loved her, and in that moment everything was perfect.

She kissed him, but then the smell came back, and she couldn't remember anything. Not who or what she was, nor who Matt was. But then Stefan's voice came back to her, and she knew.

She was Caroline Forbes, and she didn't give up.

Caroline breathed deeply, and slowly the hunger went away. In that moment, she was happy. Everything would be okay.


	6. Mommy Dearest

**Sorry it has been a while scence I've updated. I realize my last story kinda sucked, so I hope this one is much better. I'm not quite happy with it, but I really wanted to put it up before the newest episode. Constructive critisim realy appreciated! Plese enjoy, and review.**

Caroline's mother hated her. She couldn't even stand to look at her.

Caroline couldn't believe it. They were a family. Family mattered. _Right?_

Her mom could at least try. She owed her that much. She could have let Caroline try to explain what she'd been going through these last few weeks. No, actually, these last years. Ever scene her dad had left, her mom had disappeared into her work. She'd stopped caring about her, and Caroline wanted her to know what that felt like.

Caroline knew that this wouldn't last long. Just until the vervain wore out of her mother's system. Then Damon could change her memories, and she'd forget everything about Caroline being a vampire. But what was done was done. Damon couldn't change emotions. Her mother would still feel the hurt, betrayal, and anger she was feeling now.

Caroline's relationship with her mother was over.

After this realization, Caroline's mind whirled from one thought to another, until finally she fell asleep on the couch in the Salvatore boarding house.

She awoke in a much different place. A pair of arms were wrapped around her and carrying her someplace. For a moment Caroline was five again, and she was safe in her mother's arms. Then she came fully awake, and she realized it was Damon.

_Wait, Damon?_

Damon, noticing she was awake said "Don't let it go to your head; I'm in a charitable mood."

Caroline nodded, already starting to fall back to sleep. It wasn't long until she felt herself being placed in a bed that smelled like Damon. Caroline's half asleep mind processed this slowly, and just as she figuring out that she was in Damon's room, he started to leave. Before he left, Damon said one more thing "Get some sleep, it'll be a long day tomorrow."


	7. Sleepover

**Hey everyone. Sorry for such a long wait. I don't have an excuse, other than laziness, which isn't a good one. I wrote this forever ago, it is set between _Daddy Issuses_ and _Crying Wolf_. I hope you enjoy, and I promise that I'll have another chapter up soon, and hopefully some new stories too.**

**Oh, and when I mention Stacey, I'm talking about that lady from _What Not To Wear._**

* * *

It's amazing what a sleepover can do for a girl's self-esteem.

Caroline glanced around her living room at her best friends. Bonnie, your typical witch, was seated on the floor, her dark eyes sparkling with laughter. Elena, a doppelganger for the most unbelievably bitchy vampire ever, was seated on the couch next to Caroline. Caroline herself, your typical blonde cheerleader and blood-drinker, was making fun of Stacey's outfit, and how, if she actually knew anything about fashion, she would be burning it instead of wearing it.

"Why are we watching this?" Elena asked.

"Because it's the only thin on at," Caroline paused to squint at the tiny clock on the wall "two in the morning."

"Oh my God, is it that late?"

"Elena, honey, it's past late, it's officially early." Bonnie said.

"We should go to bed." Elena said stumbling up off the coach. Bonnie got up after her, and they both headed for the stairs.

"Not yet, guys." Caroline used her new vampire powers to get up without looking like a total idiot, then used them again to run to her Mom's "secret" stash of alcohol. "The fun has just started!"

Caroline didn't want to go to bed. The entire point of this sleepover was to help her forget being kidnapped and tortured by werewolves. Getting shot in the head had to be the most painful experience of her life. Correction, unlife.

But that wasn't all she wanted to forget. At the moment she wanted to forget Matt, and how she really wished that he could know about her, and how she was, well, a vampire. She wanted to forget that he'd never be the one to come to her rescue.

Mainly she just wanted to forget about Tyler, and how he'd completely betrayed her. She wanted to forget how he'd made Damon right about something. That she almost regretted helping him.

Later that night Caroline discovered the truly amazing things alcohol can do, at least for a small amount of time.


	8. Her

**Yeh! It's an update! It is later than I thought it would be, by about a month. Oh well. I would like to thank _Norah_, _Debbie87_, _CaraSalvatore_, _Daroline_, _CarolineSalvatore_, _StelenaAlways_, and _Nicole _for reviewing. And thank you to all the people who put this story on story alert. You know who you are.**

* * *

Caroline liked to think that she knew Damon Salvatore fairly well. Well enough to know that he wanted something when he showed up in her room just after midnight. She just wished she knew what.

"Caroline." He said with only a touch of his usual attitude. "I need a favour."

"A favour implies that you'll owe me something." She said it with as much spite as she could muster. Which was a lot. It had been a long day and she was a cheerleader, after all.

"Yeah, it does." When he next spoke it was in a completely honest and slightly detached voice. "I'm leaving town to go after Stefan. I need you to look after her for me."

Caroline didn't have to ask who Damon meant by _her_. He meant the girl who was dating his brother. He meant the doppelganger. He meant the kind and caring girl whom he had fallen in love with.

Elena.

She frowned at Damon. "Like I wouldn't do that anyways."

"You don't get what I'm talking about. I mean like Stefan or I would. I want you to protect her like she's the most important person in the world. I want you to go where she goes, do what she does, anything and everything she needs. Until I get back." He paused for a moment. "Or Stefan does."

Caroline nodded slowly. "Okay. But you're going to owe me one hell of a favour. She doesn't have the best luck."

Damon snorted. "Yeah. You'll have help, though. I've already talked to Alaric."

"Good. When are you leaving?"

"Now." He turned to go.

"Damon," she said softly. "Don't take too long."

"Whatever you say, Blondie."

Caroline stared at the empty space Damon Salvatore had just filled and wondered if she'd ever understand him.


	9. Trust

**This was supposed to be up weeks ago. I'm sorry it's so late. Anyway, this is set just after the second episode. A big thank you goes out to anyone who read the last chapter. Don't forget to review! Reviews make my day. **

* * *

Caroline had been told many times that she shouldn't trust so easily.

First, when she was little, by her mother. A stranger had started a conversation with her in the grocery store while her mother had her back turned. He had almost convinced her to go away with him when her mother noticed. She'd dragged Caroline away and told her to never, _ever_, talk to strangers. That she couldn't trust them. She never really learned that lesson.

Next when she was fifteen. He was in college, and right from the minute they met at his brother's party he had said not to trust him. She didn't listen. The sex was great, but he never called like he said he would. Caroline kept on trusting the boy she lost her virginity to, even months later.

Then it was the random stranger across the bar. _Damon_. The looks everyone gave her said that she was an idiot for trusting him. Especially afterwards, when they knew – or thought they knew – what he'd done. The funny thing is, even after she remembered everything, she still trusted him.

Except for when he told her she couldn't trust Tyler. She trusted Tyler then. That he wouldn't hurt her. She was right, partially. He never hurt her physically. He just left, and when he did come back he _let_ his friends _shoot her in the face_. But she still trusted him.

There had been a lot of people Caroline shouldn't have trusted, and still did. But as she looked into the eyes, so like her own, of the next person who was going to try to kill her, she thought that no could blame her for trusting her father. _No one._


End file.
